<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light in the Jungle by neosaiyanangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168592">Light in the Jungle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel'>neosaiyanangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Africa, Children, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lone Survivor, early 1900s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was the lone survivor, dying in the wreckage. He’s saved by a kind, gentle, and loving if strict mother of an adventurous youth. She tends to him, even after he’s recovered.</p>
<p>Why? He doesn’t know beyond the fact that she cares about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sapient Lactating Female Gorilla/Rescued Human Man with Lactation Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femdom Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts">sweetcarolanne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix awoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head felt fragmented. Like it had broken against a rock and was scattered into the winds. His eyes were heavy. So, so heavy. He tried to move his arms but found them listless. His legs as well. Pain flowed through his veins, thick and heavy. He reckoned he was at least bruised up something fierce, if not more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix scraped against his memory, trying to think...why was he in such a sad state? What had-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart pounded as hard as it could in its weakened state as he remembered…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was on an expedition. Himself and his troupe. Exploring the unknown wilds of southwestern Africa. They had tried a newfangled flying machine, a clunker that had been given to them as it was practically useless for the Great War that was raging. The same applied to their rifled muskets. All relics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Relics</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would muse on the idea more if he wasn’t so close to death. He could feel it knocking at his door. Felix’s lips were chapped, dry, his throat screaming for something to quench it. If he wasn’t so thirsty he could pay attention to the empty hunger that hung on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had crashed. Somewhere in the wilds, somewhere he didn’t know. Felix wasn’t a navigator, after all. Not that he thought that would help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He struggled hard to do something, anything, beyond laying there and accepting his death. Forcing his eyes open, he looked around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bodies. The bodies of his countrymen, all scattered about him. By some miracle, he had survived where they had fallen. The only guess he had was that he was in far better shape than any of them, though most would call him a stick. Tall and lanky, it was a surprise to him that he somehow didn’t lose a limb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saying there was a massive hole in the airplane would’ve been exaggerating how much of the plane was left. Twisted metal and the ramshackle imitation of a chair was strewn about him. Empty and exposed. That’s what it all was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A noise in the distance alerted Felix to imminent danger. Again he struggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To no avail. In fact, the little struggling he had done had completely exhausted him. His eyes began fighting him. The battle was a lost cause; his eyelids were slowly but surely winning the duel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix caught the glimpse of some kind of small ape-creature - black and furred, somewhat humanoid, something they were warned of from other explorations - before he finally lost and fell back into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The smell of some kind of fruit was the first thing that roused Felix from his slumber. The fight with his eyes was fierce. Eventually he won, his eyes opening slowly in a dim light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to be laying inside of a grove of trees. Their fronds waved to and fro above him. He looked around as best he could from his position. There was a rough set of branches that rounded the area, almost like a corral of sorts. It meant, to him, that he was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange; the last memory he had was of his approaching demise at the hands of an ape-creature. What had happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ook.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound made him tense. If he could have, he would have jumped. Felix tilted his head as much as he could manage to see what had made that noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his right, watching him from a couple of meters away, was the small ape-creature he had seen before. It watched him curiously as it nibbled on what looked to be some kind of fruit. Seeing the juice leaking down the creature’s face made his thirst all the more apparent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried opening his mouth to say something. All that he managed was a weak puckering of his lips. Felix was simply too exhausted, too hurt to do much of anything. Even satiating his thirst was out of his power. All he could do was lay and suffer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The time went by slowly. Or was it quickly? He had no way to measure it. The dim light had grown to full-blown sunlight filtering down through the leaves. At least he didn’t have to worry about nighttime visitors. He was as safe as he could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ape-creature perked up suddenly. It looked out beyond Felix’s eyesight before cheering in a high, squeaking voice and rushing to the edge of the grove. Felix’s heart sank as he saw something </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> lumbering towards him. Something that he desperately wished he had the protection of his rifled musket for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked to be an adult version of the ape-creature. It stood over a good two meters, casting a shadow across the area. The fur was black and magnificent, and the face was strong and proud. Felix was certain that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the king of the jungle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her swollen breasts, thick with milk, proved her gender. This was her young, and this was her territory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which left him with the question: why wasn’t he dead?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to notice him then, dropping something on the ground as she looked at him. Belatedly, Felix realized she’d brought back a variety of foodstuffs. The ape-creature grabbed one such fruit and brought it over to him. She placed it in his hands and watched him expectantly. After a few moments, she mimicked picking it up and taking a bite of the fruit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix tried to do as she indicated. His limbs, weak and numb, did nothing but knock the fruit from his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She repeated the action. He repeated his action. Over and over, several times, until the fruit was dirty with ground debris.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him then. Carefully, she again picked the fruit up. This time, she tore into it. The juices flowed freely around her hands. Then she lifted it above his head and let the juice drip down onto his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix greedily drank in every drop he could. It was listless, several drops falling and soaking into the remnants of his clothes, but it helped to quench the burning in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Far too soon the fruit was drained. The slight quenching simply made the thirst even more painful. He needed more than the fruits could offer, or he would surely die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to realize the same thing. Snorting, she circled the grove. If Felix had to hazard a guess, he would have imagined she was brainstorming. A strange thought for what most would consider an animal. But...then again...she was exhibiting thought. Something he would’ve never imagined from a non-human creature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused then, as if she’d had a eureka moment. She rushed over to him and gingerly picked him up. Then, carefully, she brought his head to her breast. Her hand raised him up so his mouth was level with her nipple. It took a moment for him to realize what she wanted as she mimed him suckling her breast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix was desperate. He couldn’t physically eat, and could barely drink. What she was offering was his only hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He latched on to her nipple and suckled. The milk, thick and fatty, rushed into his mouth. Felix choked a little, splutterings of milk dribbling out of his mouth. It took some adjusting, but, finally, he was able to fully latch on and drink her milk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It tasted like nectar from the gods given at an oasis in the middle of the desert. It was heavy and delicious. More than that, the eroticism was intoxicating. He’d always paid the whores at the houses extra for allowing him to fondle and suck on their breasts as a babe would. Now, he was suckling as desperately as a newborn first out of the womb. It was his utmost erotic desire fulfilled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, even with his sorry state, he started getting hard. It pressed into her arm as she cradled his body against her. She blinked, pulling at his pants even as he sucked hard on her breast. Examining him closely, she reached down and touched his penis with a touch as light as a mother’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix moaned at the light pulsing of pleasure. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her hand from his hardening erection and booped him lightly on the nose as she shook her head. Felix took it to mean that he was getting ahead of himself, that it wasn’t the time to do that sort of thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right. He was on the edge of death. It was best not to tempt the grim reaper with anything more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took in as much milk as he could manage. Too soon, his belly was full and warm with the lifestuff. Detaching, he let out a sigh of contentment as she set him back down. She fussed over him, adjusting the blanket of leaves around him, before she left him be and went to have her own supper with her child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix began drifting off. The horrid thirst was gone for the most part. He was surprised he hadn’t thrown up from the sheer amount of fluid he’d taken in. The desperate need to survive served him well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken by surprise then as she began lounging against his side with a handful of food in her hand. Her child also took position next to him as he now began suckling on his mother. The child took quick, curious glances here and there at Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As reality finally fell away, Felix couldn’t help but feel so much gratitude to this female ape-creature and her child.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix stretched out and sighed. It was a fine nap. Fine indeed! He felt rested and rejuvenated now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was weeks after that disastrous crash landing he’d been part of. It had been a slow recovery. But, in thanks to her and her child, he was getting back to some kind of normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was no longer necessary to suckle from the mother’s breast. The child needed the milk more than him. Yet he still did it. It was...the fantasy fulfillment was too much to resist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up as he heard the familiar approach of the child. Laughing, he picked up some fronds to play peek-a-boo with them. Felix turned his back to the child as they settled in front of him. As expected, the child poked his side, trying to get him to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix turned, the leaves covering his face, as he made a cooing noise. The child poked at the leaves but did nothing else as they must have realized at this point that it was a game. A game they played over and over, with the same amount of joy with each reveal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo!” he cried as he pulled the leaves to the side. The child let out an excited screech as they jumped up and down in joy. They covered their face, then did the exact same thing Felix had done. Felix jumped back, chuckling in delight as they played their game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child suddenly shot over to the pile of fruits that the mother had gathered and picked out a yellowish-brown fruit. Excitedly, chittering, they brought the fruit over to Felix and shoved it into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Je vais ouvrir ça pour vous</span>
  <span>,” he reassured the child as he opened the fruit for them. Felix cheekily took a bite before he handed the fruit back to the child. The child shoved the entire fruit into their mouth, sparing a moment to give Felix a fruit-filled smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix was just getting ready to go relieve himself, the child having laid down for a nap, when he caught sight of the mother approaching. His need to relieve himself was overpowered by his desire for those warm, supple breasts and the delicious milk that flowed from them. Now forgotten, he went to greet her as she entered the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked grumpy as he came up to her. The expression softened as he waited for her to do their daily ritual. As expected, she easily picked him up and cradled him close to her chest. He licked at her breast, savoring the feel of it, before he latched on and began sucking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The milk was just as delicious now as it was when he was near dead. What he’d thought was desperation was merely realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pants began to tighten as the soft flesh rubbed against his cheek. He was living his fantasy, every day now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So far, he was the only one doing anything. She didn’t stop him. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> him masturbate. At the same time, Felix wished she would participate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down under his pants and began to stroke his growing erection. Gripping tightly, he began pumping his hand as he suckled hard against her breast. He struggled to breathe between the gulps of milk yet was unwilling to stop to take in a solid breath. He wanted it too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his breath caught, milk dribbling as her hand gently grabbed his arm that was under his pants. She pulled it free, smelling his hand for a moment before letting it drop. Then, carefully, she pulled his pants down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His erection bounced like a spring, freed from the prison of his pants. She examined it closely even as he resumed suckling. Felix was certain most would be embarrassed. All he could be was turned on. Seeing her so focused on his cock…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bent down closer, sniffing his penis, before she gave an experimental lick. He moaned loudly, hoping to encourage her to keep going. She looked up at him for a moment before she again licked his cock. Then again. And again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last one he couldn’t help but to buck his hips up. God, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, to his surprise, she straddled him. She was careful to keep his lips attached to her breast. He didn’t know the anatomy of them so he wasn’t sure this would even do anything. It was all up to her, though. It was what she wanted. The helplessness now, at her finally making a move, just served to heat him up even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock was as hard as it could get when she settled down against him. He was thankful he was so tall, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to reach. Felix felt his penis brush against something soft and wet. He pressed his face into her breast, breathing in the sickly sweet smell of milk and her own scent, as she gently pressed herself against his flesh until he was swallowed by her bulk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting, he tried and failed to grind against her. He was so entirely helpless and at her mercy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She began to lightly bounce against him. Up and down, faster and faster...a smooth rhythm was achieved for a few minutes. There was nothing beyond him sucking and drinking from her breast, his cock heavy inside her as she took him in and out at her leisure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix held on as long as he could. It was all too much. Just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. The milk was dribbling down his cheeks in streams as he gasped through it, losing as much as he was taking in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She began screaming then. Loud and long, he felt her shuddering around him. That was enough to push him over the edge. Letting out his own cries against her breast, he began coming. He was so intoxicated by it all that the orgasm seemed like it was never-ending. Felix’s come filled her entirely, some of the white stickiness gushing out around his penis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flopped against her chest then, lacking the energy now to even continue drinking from her. She, too, fell backwards, pulling him in and cradling him close. Her soft fur pressed against him like a warm blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the child was there too. They took up their place in the mother’s other arm, curling up and yawning. They were all clearly ready for naptime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix happily sighed as he settled into her loving embrace. He should have been trying to find a way back to civilization. He should have found his situation to be reprehensible. All Felix could feel, however, was contentment as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>